Deux sombres crétins
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: A cause de deux sombres crétins, il avait failli mourir.


**Deux sombres crétins**

Petite histoire faite pendant une pause. Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas. Enjoy!

Elle courait vite, s'enfuyait même. La respiration sifflante, la sueur dégoulinante sur son front, elle jeta des regards paniqués dans son dos. L'obscurité ne l'aida pas. Ils étaient pourtant là, elle les sentait. Ils approchaient dangereusement. Ils allaient l'avoir. Courir…courir plus vite. Elle arrivait à un croisement. Un moment d'hésitation. Quelle ruelle prendre ? Celle de droite ou celle de gauche ? Il faut prendre une décision…rapidement ! Trop tard… Cet instant d'attente l'avait perdue. Ils l'avaient retrouvée.

- Ou cours-tu comme ça ? Tu crois pouvoir nous échapper ? On ne peut pas te laisser en liberté. Encore moins après les crimes que tu viens de commettre.

Trois fois rien, pensa-t-elle, seulement six humains morts sous ses aiguilles empoisonnées. Elle aurait pu faire mieux. Mais, ils étaient arrivés ! Et l'avait traquée! Tuer oui, être tué non !

- Tu as un physique vraiment repoussant. C'est une horreur. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu quelques-uns, des aliens !

- Owen, tu comptes inviter cette bête à prendre un verre ou tu vas enfin la capturer ?

- La ferme, Gwen ! Il n'y a pas le feu au lac !

- Non, non. Elle juste empoisonnée une famille tout entière ! Les grands-parents, les parents et les deux enfants ! Une bagatelle. Prends ton temps, surtout !

- Au lieu de m'emmerder, pourquoi ne l'arrêtes-tu pas, toi ?

- Parce que tu es là !

- Toi aussi !

- Malheureusement, on est tous là ! Et depuis ce matin, Tosh, Ianto et moi entendons vos chamailleries ! On peut savoir ce que vous avez mangé ? Du lion ?

- Excuse-moi, Jack ! Mais, elle m'énerve ! Elle est toujours sur mon dos !

- Tu es toujours sur mon dos ! C'est toi qui…

- ASSEZ ! Hurla le capitaine. ARRETEZ MOI CE MONSTRE !

Ledit monstre n'avait pas bougé, atterré par la découverte qu'il faisait de l'équipe de TORCHWOOD. Une équipe réputée pour leur dangerosité et leur efficacité. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il constatait. C'était plutôt une belle bande de clowns !

- Gwen ! Reprit Owen, arrêtes-là !

- Fais-le toi-même !

- Je peux le faire, si vous voulez.

- Non, Ianto ! Protesta Jack. Ils vont le faire ! Et sans plus un mot ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

- Pourquoi tu me regardes quand tu dis ça ? Dis-lui à lui !

- Tu joues vraiment à ta gamine !

- Et toi, à ton gamin !

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Cria le capitaine. VOUS…VOUS ETES IMPOSSIBLES, AUJOURD'HUI ! VOUS ETES PIRES QUE DEUX GOSSES ! JE VAIS…

- Ils vont arriver à le mettre à bout. Chuchota Tosh à l'oreille d'Ianto.

- C'est déjà fait.

L'alien n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient là, à se disputer, plutôt qu'à s'occuper de lui. Un sourire cruel vint éclairer son visage. De ses mains, une aiguille apparut. Elle regarda le dénommé Owen, puis la fille Gwen et enfin le fameux Jack. Qui allait-elle viser en premier ?

Ianto observa la scène avec plaisir. Voir son amant sortir de ses gonds l'amusait toujours. Surtout qu'il savait que le soir venu, c'était lui qui payait cette colère…de façon plutôt agréable. Il jeta un œil au monstre qu'ils encerclaient. Son sang se glaça soudain. La bête visait un de ses équipiers de son aiguille.

- JACK ! Cria-t-il en se précipitant devant l'aiguille dans un geste de protection. Il la sentit traverser son épaule. Le froid du poison se propagea dans ses veines. Il ne lutta pas et tomba inconscient sur le sol.

Il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde au capitaine pour comprendre. Les yeux horrifiés, il vit son amant tomber pour ne pas se relever. Trois coups de feu retentirent en même temps. La créature était morte.

Owen se précipita vers Ianto, lui enleva l'aiguille et retira veste et chemise.

- Gwen ! Donne-moi un kit antitoxique !

- Il…il est vivant ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante.

- A peine ! Grouille !

Elle lui tendit le kit. Il s'afféra le cœur battant. Jack le regardait faire, pétrifié. Ianto, son Ianto…

Tosh s'approcha silencieusement de lui.

- Jack, il va s'en sortir. Il est fort.

- Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !Paniqua le médecin

- Owen ? Souffla le capitaine.

- Il ne respire plus ! Viens m'aider !

Retrouvant contenance, Harkness obéit.

- Fais-lui du bouche-à-bouche. Je vais lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Jack s'exécuta, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et lui insuffla de l'air. Owen pratiqua le massage. Les secondes s'égrainèrent, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du capitaine. Il ne les contrôla pas. La peur étreignait son cœur de manière cruelle. Il était en train de le perdre.

- Reviens, Ianto ! Supplia le médecin. Il faut que tu respires ! Un effort.

Les lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur celles du majordome.

- Je t'en prie…Murmura Jack le visage mouillé. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie.

Une inspiration d'outre-tombe se fit entendre. D'un geste rapide, il essuya ses larmes pendant qu'Owen mit le gallois sur le côté.

- Respire, Ianto, prends ton temps, respire.

- Je suis là, Ianto, je suis là.

Le majordome reprit peu à peu contenance mais ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

- Ne t'endors pas, coffee boy, il faut que tu restes éveiller.

- Tu entends ce qu'il te dit ? C'est un sombre crétin, un abruti certain mais tu dois l'écouter.

Un pâle sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon. Pourtant, il avait dû mal à obéir. Il voulait repartir dans le noir. Owen lui injecta un nouveau produit avant de demander à son patron de l'aider à le porter dans le SUV.

- Il est trop faible pour marcher. Dit-il comme argument.

Un le prit par les aisselles et l'autre par les jambes. Jack se rendit bien compte que son compagnon n'aurait pas pu marcher. Sa tête dodelinant, ses yeux se fermant le prouvait aisément.

Ils l'installèrent sur un des sièges passagers.

- Ianto…Ianto. Appela le capitaine. Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être sur…un nuage. Murmura-t-il somnolant. Et je me sens nauséeux. Je veux dormir aussi.

- Très bien, dit Owen en prenant son stéthoscope et l'appliquant sur la poitrine du malade.

- Ton pouls est encore un peu lent mais il est régulier. On va rentrer au HUB, je vais te faire des examens plus poussés. Tu nous as foutu la trouille.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. S'exclama Jack qui lui passa une main sur la joue, par contre, il y en a deux autres….Enfin, on va y aller.

- Attends, il faut s'occuper de l'alien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Rassura-t-il en regardant Harper et Cooper, nos deux joyeux lurons vont s'en occuper…et avec le sourire.

Arrivés au HUB et après s'être consacré au corps du monstre, Owen examina Ianto.

- Tu as encore des traces du poison dans le corps. Dit-il en se lavant les mains. Mais ça ne risque plus rien. Tu vas vite l'éliminer. Par contre, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as été éprouvé.

- Ça ira.

- Tu n'as pas compris, je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne.

- Owen…

- Tu as entendu ce que le docteur a dit ? Demanda Jack en faisant son apparition. Ou tu préfères que je te le répète ?

- Je vais bien.

- Ça se voit. Tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Merci…

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, je pense bien.

- Très bien, va te doucher et installes-toi dans mon lit. Je te rejoins.

Le gallois rougit.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Allez !

Sans plus un mot, le garçon obéit et sortit de la pièce, le pas peu sûr.

- Je te dispense de tout commentaire. Fit le capitaine à l'attention d'Owen.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Très bien ! Dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Gwen les attendait déjà. Jack s'assit à son bureau et leur ordonna de faire de même.

- Encore un coup comme ça et je vous vire illico-presto.

- Excuse-nous, ça n'arrivera plus ! Murmura Gwen honteuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris et je ne veux pas le savoir. Continua Harkness faisant fi de l'interruption. Ianto a failli mourir, il a failli crever à cause de votre stupidité.

- On sait Jack ! On s'en veut assez !

- Les tâches ménagères et l'entretien des pensionnaires est à votre charge pendant un mois. Je ne veux pas voir Ianto ou Tosh vous aider une seule fois. Et soyez contents, j'aurais pu vous suspendre. Maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Sans plus un mot, les deux compères quittèrent la pièce. Jack attendit quelques minutes, s'assurant que ses trois équipiers soient partis puis alla rejoindre Ianto. Ce dernier dormait déjà, emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Le capitaine s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la joue de l'endormi. L'épuisement devait être total. Son regard parcourait ce corps qu'il avait failli perdre.

- A cause de deux sombres crétins. Soupira-t-il en posant un baiser. Ce dernier réveilla le gallois.

- Jack ?

- Chuuut, rendors-toi, tu dois te reposer.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Tu veux ?

- Evidemment.

Sourire aux lèvres, le capitaine se déshabilla entièrement. Il se glissa dans le lit où il put constater avec joie que son homme était aussi peu couvert que lui. Peau contre peau, la tête dans son cou et les mains posées dans son dos, il le sentait se rendormir.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur sa clavicule, le serra davantage contre lui et ferma les yeux à son tour. L'odeur qu'il respirait, le corps qu'il enlaçait, l'aida à rejoindre les limbes du sommeil.


End file.
